


sensitive

by volna (seductrce)



Series: tumblr prompts: shadowhunters edition [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec LIKES that, M/M, Magnus is a tease, Nipple Play, handjobs, they aren't new to the touching thing but discoveries are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec looked almost… embarrassed. Without answering, Magnus brushed his thumbs over the little nubs protruding through the fabric of the indecently tight shirt Alec was wearing once more. As suspected, Alec gasped before biting his lip to stifle the sound, nails digging into Magnus’ upper knees. Oh, really, now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> [ANONYMOUS ASKED:](http://dearestalec.tumblr.com/post/148156155207/i-know-its-too-early-for-this-but-hc-that-alec)  
>  i know it's too early for this, but hc that alec has very sensitive nipples and when magnus finds out, he's delighted.  
> \---------------------------------  
> well, here we are, also this is 2016 so pls keep that in mind when reading

The snow was falling softly and slowly, flakes big like coins, onto the pavement.  
It looked like the Angels in heaven had cut open their pillows to let frozen feathers tumble from them in artistic beauty, all the way to the ground.  
The street lamp three corners from the lair was painting a cold vignetted circle of light onto the walkway, and Magnus rubbed his gloved hands together, supplying the small bubble of warmth he had pulled in front of his face with more magic.

The night sky was black like ink; no stars were visible with so much city illumination swallowing them whole like young girls did grapes at brunch parties on the Upper East Side. Speaking of which, he should not forget the invitation for next Sunday. There were only so many times he could let Matt and Leo down before they would come collect him and he really couldn’t have that, could he. Where on earth was Alexander mingling?

As if called in by Magnus’ wishful thoughts, a few moments later Alec turned around the street corner - hands buried deep in his pockets, gaze watchful, panning from side to side, before it caught Magnus standing in the circle of light. Alec’s steps quickened immediately.

It surprised Magnus every time, really, and yet here he was - as Alec had approached, his hands had left his pockets to, once close enough, find their way onto Magnus’ waist.  
Pulling him in, Alec had pushed his mouth against Magnus’, intended, most likely, in a hello kiss both quick and meaningless. Instead, as always, their mouths stayed glued together for much too long, as they swayed back and forth. Midnight dancers. Magnus pulled away first.  
“Hello to you, too.”

Alec grinned in response. With care, he pushed back a lock of hair falling into Magnus’ face. His finger tips were cold as ice. _I should really_ , Magnus thought, taking in the frost-red cheeks and flaky crystals sitting in Alec’s fringe, _get him a good pair of finger-on gloves for Christmas_. Mittens, even. Self-heating. He stored the idea away.

“Hi. I missed you.”

“Alexander. We’ve seen each other this morning.”

Smiling, Alec looked down into his eyes. Magnus wondered how such warmth didn’t melt the snow in his hair by itself. Physics were a crazy-weird, illogical thing, sometimes.  
“I know.”

They shared another kiss, then, slow and proper, puffs of breath like clouds around them, mouths too hot in temperatures so cold. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe how the two of them were their own cinematically pleasing romance flick.

Pulling away again, Magnus loosened Alec’s semi-gloved hands from his waist to take them into his and let magical warmth spread through them. Alec groaned a little, satisfied agony. His lips were cherry red.  
“You aren’t wearing a scarf. Again.”

Avoiding his eye, Alec glanced to the side sheepishly. “I know...I'm sorry, I swear, I simply- forgot.”

With a discontent, disbelieving hum, Magnus pulled their joined hands up to Alec's chest and pushed him gently. They would talk about this persistent lack of self-care later. Scarf or not, it was time to go home.

*

“God, it’s just so _cold_ outside…”

Leaning a palm against the entrance hall’s wall, Alec toed his boots off and hung his clammy jacket on one of the hangers before turning to grab Magnus’ coat. Watching the careful way Alec handled the finely woven wool, Magnus could feel fondness sitting in his face like sugar dust on a donut.  
With a snap of his fingers, the living room was lit in dim light. The loft's rooms grew warmer immediately, a gradual increase in temperature. Relieved, Alec sighed into the coats before turning back to push a quick kiss against Magnus’ forehead.  
“Thank you.”

“Not for this. Go, I’ll prepare some tea in the meantime.”

Socked feet quite soundless on the hardwood floors, Alec walked off in the direction of the bedroom, leaving Magnus to finish emptying his pockets.

The kitchen came alight with another snap. Magic, Magnus mused, filling the kettle, made one lazy.  
Moments later, the water was sitting on the stove to boil while Magnus prepared a tray of tea cups, cream and sugar, just in case, and Alec’s favorite lemon flavored biscuits they got at that little Italian place where they went for dinner once every other week.  
Sticking one into his own mouth, Magnus chewed on it thoughtfully while measuring out tea leaves and dropping them into his favorite glass tea pot.  
Another snap and the almost bubbling water started boiling. Swiftly, Magnus pulled the whistling kettle from the flame and filled the pot, setting the little lid on top before picking up the tray to walk back to the living room.

Soft, mellow late night jazz was playing from the speakers, piano and saxophone in perfect balance; a bunch of blankets and pillows were thrown into one of the armchairs in a messy heap - Alec was leaning back on some of the most comfortable ones on the couch, scrolling through his phone, feet kicked up.  
Magnus set the tray on the coffee table by the side, before leaning down over the couch's back rest to press a kiss to the top of Alec’s head, pulling at the cuffs of his blazer behind his back.  
Slipping out of it, he dropped it over another empty armchair just as Alec made a small, likely accidental, noise of amusement.

Looking over, Magnus’ eyes caught and he just stared for a while, because he could - Alec’s long form was seemingly endless and all leg; his hair was disheveled and slightly damp from the molten snow flakes; his t-shirt, grey as storm clouds, much too tight, was sitting snug over his abs.  
Just then, Alec looked up from under long lashes, as if able to tell how suddenly dry Magnus throat had turned. Sitting up straighter, he opened his arms and smirked, hands performing a little gesture, a “move hither” of sorts. Interesting.

“Come here, baby.”

More interesting.

“Someone in a mood tonight?”  
It was meant as a distraction, just something to say as Magnus slowly made his way over, pulling off the cravat in the process to drop it, uncharacteristically, to the floor.  
He hadn’t expected Alec to answer, and yet, as Magnus climbed into his lap and Alec pulled him in by the hips, mouth meeting collar bone, Alec did.

“Always am.”

By now, these kinds of things were quite normal between them - a few months of being together had revealed that Alec was starved for loving and being loved; a gentle hand cupped Magnus’ face, thumb brushing along his cheek bone, eyes staring up at him filled with fondness and earnest emotion like mirror to Magnus’ own.  
With a fluent movement, he swooped down and caught Alec’s mouth with his, settling in proper. This might take a good while. Not that Magnus minded. Neither, as he knew, did Alec.

Alec’s hand, then, slid to the back of his head, pulling him in even closer, and so Magnus let his own hands roam, deliberate exploration.  
Finger tips tugging at Alec’s hair - their mouths met again. Fingers gripping the hard string of muscle in Alec’s shoulder - Magnus moved over for a few sloppily placed jaw kisses before leaning back in. His palms were flat in their slide down Alec’s neck and chest - catching each little noise - and lower, when, surprising in intensity, Alec wheezed a moan into Magnus’ mouth, one of certain, overwhelmed quality.

Noses bumping with the suddenness of it, Magnus retreated, sitting back, making Alec’s hands drop to his thighs, and beheld Alec quizzically, met with a full-on stare and tinted cheeks. This was… new.

“What?”

Alec looked almost… embarrassed. Without answering, Magnus brushed his thumbs over the little nubs protruding through the fabric of the indecently tight shirt Alec was wearing once more. As suspected, Alec gasped before biting his lip to muffle the sound, nails digging into Magnus’ upper knees. Oh, really, now?  
Alec’s nipples had seemed somewhat too hard for so early on but Magnus, always noticing the little things, had pushed it onto the change from cold outside to cozy inside.  
Possibly, he had been right. Up until a certain moment, at least. He could hear the edge to his own voice, when he spoke, stunned, and somewhat - turned on.

“I had no idea you were so… sensitive…”

Lowering his gaze to Alec’s chest, poising his thumbs in mid-air for a moment, Magnus circled the small hard nubs gently, barely brushing them at all. With a stifled sharpness to it, Alec inhaled.

“D-Don’t-”

Immediately, Magnus stopped. “Of course.”  
Looking up, though, he was met by an Alec whose eyes were shining as if liquified stars had been poured into them; his lips were kissed raw, pink and damp - a terrible combination late-night fantasies were made of. A jagged exhale pushed Alec’s chest against Magnus’ resting palms.

“No, I mean- I just-”

Before Magnus could answer or even react, Alec’s hands moved up from his knees to his shirt, yanking him in. As if on automatic, Magnus fell forward to kiss Alec, who was leaning up to meet him - it lasted only for a moment.  
The kiss turned to gentle nibbles, teeth still sharp and shiver-inducing against Magnus’ jaw; Alec’s hands slid up his own abdomen to lay on top of Magnus', before moving them across his chest, encouragment evident in purposed finger pressure.  
_Oh_.

Thumbs brushing over nipples again, Magnus earned a hiss against his jaw, soothed by a open-mouthed kiss and a mumble, so close to his ear, yet almost inaudible.

“…Feels good-”

In all honesty, Magnus wanted a trophy for not passing out over that. He had learned a few new facts about himself in these last three months, and one of them was that Alec expressing desire in any form, pulled at strings low in his belly - building up that certain pressure that was like lava pooling, hot and sensual, melting away all reason to replace it with pure, and reckless, want.  
Without exactly meaning to, Magnus pushed his hips in at the words and was met, unsurprisingly, with resistance. Both of them groaned low, Alec's own reverberating against Magnus' ear and down his spine, releasing a wave of shivers in its wake.

“Do you want me to-”  
A teasing brush of finger pads over hardened buds. Catching lips with lips, Alec moaned into his mouth, a real sound that made Magnus' skin feel too tight to hold him in. Kissing the answer out of Alec was an impetuous thing of simply wanting to _know him_.

“Yes-”

Gently, Magnus pinched the little nubs between two fingers and, shirt fabric providing the friction he was looking for, twisted. Barely. Alec’s hips bucked up in response, hands back on Magnus’ thighs, grasping at them.

Their mouths came apart, foreheads leaning together, and Magnus caught Alec breathing hard, as if he had been running a race.  
Laughing softly, Magnus traced the tip of his tongue across Alec’s bottom lip.

“You’re really something, did you know that, Alexander?”

To his surprise, his own voice was caught out of breath itself - leaning in before he could react with more than eyebrows shooting up, Magnus kissed Alec hard and decided to push the edges, just a little.  
This time, the twist was sharp, unexpected, somewhat painful, Magnus would suspect; Alec made a sound that would have been proof to just that if it would not have sounded so gorgeously…desperate. Needy.

Soothing the sensation, Magnus continued to rub the nubs in between his fingers, licking tiny noises out of Alec’s mouth that sounded almost like beginnings of sobs - when Magnus wanted to pull away to check if everything was alright still, he didn’t come far, though.  
Alec’s hands, having been clawed into the fabric of his trousers, moved up swiftly to lay down on both sides of Magnus’ face and pull him back in for a kiss, deep and full, claiming.

With another, gentler twist, Magnus pushed their hips back together and things crashed down in him - their more than half-hard cocks rubbing together, clothed friction pushing the edges; the wet slide of tongue against tongue, sloppy, open-mouthed and completely overwhelming; the sounds of that and Alec, low moans as if he had never felt this good before and it still wasn't _enough_ ; it was too much to handle.

Pulling all the way back, Magnus freed himself from the clinging grip on his face and let his hands fall from Alec’s chest to hang, heavy and loose, at his side, as if his will was melting away, unable to support movement any longer.

Alec looked an utter, devastating mess - eyes burning, mouth hanging open, tongue poking out; everything was streaked in red like colored in with lipstick and then smudged: lips and cheeks and even lids; Magnus felt the itching need to push his hands into Alec’s rumpled hair and continue kissing him until they would both run out of air to breathe from each other’s lungs.  
Instead, he hooked a finger into the round collar of Alec’s shirt tightly, twisting in, and pulled until Alec’s back peeled, willingly, off the leather.

“Guess what?,” Magnus teased, yanking their faces together, feeling Alec's abs play with strain against his crotch and Alec grinned in response, eyes tracing the lines of Magnus’ face.  
His arms stretched back over his head, gripping his shirt, and then, pulled it off in an impatient yet fluid motion that Magnus helped orchestrate by tugging a little here and there; after a few seconds, the shirt, crumpled into a ball, flew into the space behind Magnus - he couldn’t quite bring himself to care, where it landed.

“Guess this?,” Alec asked in a low voice, somewhat bashful, somewhat cheeky, everything from ears to torso flushed a faint pink.  
Running an appreciative hand up Alec’s runed abs, Magnus leaned in with a murmur.

“Damn right.”

Before their mouths could meet, though, Alec clasped Magnus’ wandering hands in his own, leaning away.

“Nuh uh.”

Pulling back, Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
“What d'you mean, ‘nuh uh’?”

“I mean,” Alec supplied, chin lowering to allow his gaze to roam down Magnus’ exposed neck and farther, down the line of his shirt, from button to button like snatching grapes from a vine, “that I thought this relationship was about equal effort.”  
Of course. There was not a day that went by that Alec didn’t demand, one way or another, compensation for the shirtless thing. Still, he did.  
Alec’s tongue, likely unconscious and thus all the more arousing, ran across his bottom lip as Magnus, with a sigh too tired to be real, unbuttoned a first and then, a second. Might as well make this a show.

By the time his own shirt, sliding from his shoulders with the help of eloquent hands, landed on the floor, Alec had already sucked three hickeys into the skin of his neck, stubborn things that would require high-neck collars or make-up to cover up. Magnus was delighted.

“Enough.”

A push took place, a finger, tip colored turquoise so dark it could be black, pressed Alec back into the leather effectively. “This isn’t about me, remember?”

Alec made an amused noise.  
“To me, it’s always about you.”

_God_. A hard feeling mixed into the glowing embers in Magnus’ lower belly, a shot of burning hot whisky setting his heart on fire, a string played that Alec was so good at touching upon; a string that Magnus had not let bare to be pulled in a long time before this. Before _him_.

For an answer, he leaned in, a lingering, tender kiss to Alec’s lips, one to his barely scratchy chin, a curvy line down Alec’s throat, paying attention, planting purple violets into the bed just outside of the outline of his deflect rune. They bloomed beautifully from within Alec’s skin; promptly, and from experience, Magnus assessed that this wasn’t going to work. His neck would snap or so would his back.

Pushing a last kiss to the place where clavicles met, Magnus pulled up, grinning; Alec only had time to interrupt his previously pleasured little moans with a strangled noise of confusion before Magnus used his thighs straddling Alec's to turn them both on the spot and push down.  
Alec’s head landed, softly, on the pillows he had stacked there earlier, legs coming up to rest on the couch - a little oomph pulled the air from his lungs and Magnus laughed when Alec did, breathless, exalted. A hand slid back into his hair and Alec pulled him all the way down for a few minutes of nothing but kissing and giggling, chest to naked chest, with the occasional brush of arousals grinding together that kept them right on edge, gasping for more.

Finally, Magnus let himself and his hands slide down Alec’s body, trapping his thighs - peppering kisses like bread crumbs along the line of toned muscle before moving right back up to, carefully, place his mouth over a pink, still-hard nipple.  
A wet swipe of tongue was followed by a little suckle, like on the tip of a lollipop; Alec, under his stilling hands, tensed dramatically and groaned in a hoarse, unashamed way that made Magnus smile against warm skin.

Pulling back just a bit, Magnus, unglamored gaze snapping up to find Alec - chin pushing down, eyes glued to Magnus, biting his lip - blew a little gust of air onto the still damp nipple.  
The reaction was immediate and satisfying - Alec’s hips bridged up, his abs grew stone beneath Magnus’ fingers, his head tossed back to expose his throat; Magnus could see the heavy, erotic swallow that followed a noise of frustrated, barely drowned lust.  
It was specific to Alec, this one; Magnus would recognize it as he would recognize his laugh and his voice and the sound his naked feet made striking the apartment’s hardwood floors: as much as anything that noise of unadorned desire was Alec, and Magnus wanted to know him whole.

In a deliberate movement, he used his elbow to brush Alec’s bulge, mouth closing around the same nipple as before; grinding his own hardened cock against Alec’s thigh, he let his tongue circle the bud again and again, alternating with wet suckles and suckling kisses and small careful streams of air that he knew would feel both cold and hot against skin; Alec, under him, writhing and jolting and whimpering with every time Magnus’ teeth pulled at the sensitive pink floret gently, fell apart.

It was beauty, inhibitionless and without restraints, a sign of how badly affected Alec really was. When Magnus moved over to the other side, pushing lips down Alec’s breastbone all the while, and pulled a hand up to be able to work on both nipples simultaneously, Alec became nothing but a row of short, blank gasp.  
Again and again, and again, and again, chest rising up to get closer, head pushing back into the tumble of pillows in lost attempts at control, Magnus’ name falling from him like prayer, over and over, uncontained moans of “please” barely recognizable as such.

At one time - it was hard to say when, after the act - Magnus had pulled all the way back, letting a stronger gust of air hit Alec’s pink buds.

“Do you like that?”

“God-,” it was then, almost chocked on, and Magnus had pulled at both nipples simultaneously, twisting again, making Alec push his upper body all the way off the couch, as if pulled up by a string.

“I didn’t quite catch that, baby. Say again?”

The exhale was a neatly distinguishable word, desperate, harsh from sore throat.

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Hm, really? What do you like most?”

Making the statement a question, Magnus had kissed and nibbled and outright bitten, then, licking and suckling and pinching and teasing, each move followed by an innocent “This? Or this? Or… this?”, until Alec had snapped, hands, having been clutching Magnus’ lower thighs, coming up all the way to pull him in.  
"Shut the _fuck_ up," it was then, with feeling, and their mouths had met in a messy, open-mouthed kiss producing slick noises of the filthiest kind; Magnus had felt a moan rise in his own throat when their aching cocks had pushed together through fabric, and, as it had escaped him, another climb up since he couldn’t stop it, mingling with Alec's own; it was hard, abrupt grinding, raw and driven by need, grips on each other almost strong enough to bruise - just barely did he manage to pull away.  
Alec’s frustrated groan had made it worth it.

“Not yet, angel,” Magnus had gasped, and Alec’s eyes had been hard to read. Surely there’d been some unsated kind of irritation in them but a veil had been pulled over all of it, a haze of plain, unadulterated want that had made Magnus bite down on his own lip, reflecting for a second. Why was he like this again?

Lastly, everything came together. Things swam out of control as they usually did - mouth on one nipple, fingers pinching the other, hand closed around the head of Alec’s cock - slide slick with precome - pushing his own in rough, rhythmic movement against Alec’s thigh - Alec was nothing but nails digging in, nothing but rock-hard abs and sweet, lust-filled noises and Magnus would have loved to pull this game out all night, stretch it like rubber band until they both snapped in earnest, but dear God; he had no idea how either of them had held out this long at all.

Nothing mattered in the end, no sounds were too lewd, no things whispered too dirty, “Come for me, baby,” a last sentence heard aloud before Magnus bit down not so gently and Alec, with an elaborate row of curses turning a jumbled mess of undistinguishable words, came in his moving hand, the sensation of hot wetness spilling into his fingers pushing Magnus over the edge as well.

*

Fifteen minutes later, Magnus was still laying on top of Alec, ear directly over the place where he could hear Alec’s heart beating - by now, once again, somewhat steady. Still quickened, maybe.  
Magic cleaned up nicely and so, there was nothing to be taken care of; being half demon did have its advantages here and there.

Alec’s hand, in his hair, came to rest from the carding like a full stop reached in thought, before picking up the gentle back and forth once more. Softly, Magnus inquired.

“What is it?”

For a moment, there was silence; then, Alec pulled their joined hands up for Magnus to see from his position of looking to the side, holding them up for a bit, turning this way and that as if showcasing how well they fit together, before dropping them back down, having his body hide them from sight. Magnus could still feel the brush of Alec’s thumb across his knuckles. He wondered, shortly, if Alec was ambidextrous, being able to perform both the knuckle- and hair-brushing at the same time. He decided, further, that he wouldn't be surprised to find it true.

“Nothing,” came the content reply, but Alec’s voice proved his answer a liar, as the smile in it was clearly audible, so much so that Magnus was tempted to glance up just to confirm how wide exactly it was.

“I’m just…happy.”

With the soft puff of his exhale hitting Alec’s chest, Magnus laughed.  
“Glad a hand job and nipple play made you realize that.”

Surprisingly, Alec laughed just as softly in return, as if having expected that answer.  
The movement of it made Magnus’ head wobble up and down; he could swear there was a little stumble over the next words in Alec’s chest.

“It’s not that- it’s… you.”

The tea Magnus had prepared earlier had gone cold by now. Reheating it would be the easiest thing in the world. Finding a way to stop his heart from beating out of his ribcage like a bird craving freedom, or a way to make the blush he sternly hid from Alec, settle down, or a way to not feel like he might die quite soon from feeling too much too strongly, was the opposite of that.

Three words lay on the tip of his tongue, easy enough to speak out loud, each having been used on its own between them before. Three words, together, like a summary of this dream he got to live for the last months. Three words - simple as that.  
Pressing his burning cheek to Alec's warm skin, Magnus swallowed them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.....I don't do smut without feelings......USUALLY, I don't do smut at all so yk...also how the fuck do you write nipple play but classy? Bc I clearly have no idea lmao anyway i tried to stay respectful here cause like, im no fic purist but if anything about this is Not Good pls dont hesitate to yell @ me


End file.
